Final Feliz
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: El final feliz que Tony, Pepper y Morgan merecían. (SPOILERS de VENGADORES ENDGAME) - Capítulo Único - (Versión en ESPAÑOL de "Closure")


**Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel/Disney. Ojalá me pertenecieran a mi. Sólo escribo por diversión. No saco provecho alguno.**

* * *

**FINAL FELIZ**

* * *

Reinaba la tranquilidad en su cabaña junto al lago durante esas primeras horas de la mañana. Tony Stark estaba sentado en el banco de madera de su porche. El peso familiar de Morgan sobre su abdomen era una sensación reconfortante. Su querida hija de 5 años besaba su mejilla sin parar y Tony sonrió.

No recordaba mucho sobre lo sucedido una vez que chasqueó los dedos en el campo de batalla, las gemas del infinito obedeciendo a su orden cuando deseó que Thanos y su ejército desaparecieran de la existencia. Solo tenía cierta memoria borrosa de muchas y muy queridas caras preocupadas: Rhodey, el chico, Pepper... Algunas palabras de amor flotando a su alrededor. Nada más. El resto era un espacio en blanco.

Pero por supuesto que él sabía todo lo que había sucedido, porque Pepper se lo había contado, con todos los detalles, tres meses después. Cuando finalmente se despertó del coma. Stephen Strange había abierto un portal al mejor hospital de alta tecnología en Wakanda, y Shuri y T'challa se habían quedado allí, trabajando en equipo con los mejores médicos y cirujanos que tenían, para salvarlo.

Y lo hicieron. Lo consiguieron.

Tony Stark estaba vivo. Gracias a ellos.

Había perdido su brazo derecho, pero a fin de cuentas, fue como una bendición. Estuvo trabajado con Shuri durante todo un mes, y la princesa genio se había convertido en una gran amiga. Tony se sentía muy feliz con esta avanzada tecnología que habían diseñado juntos. Realmente sentía que aún tenía un brazo funcional, además de acceso directo a FRIDAY, a la red de Industrias Stark, sus servidores seguros y muchos otros beneficios.

Se podría decir que Tony estaba en paz con el precio que había tenido que pagar. Había sido un milagro. Estaba vivo, estaba con su familia. Y un brillante futuro se abría ante ellos, sabía que vería a Morgan convertirse en una mujer maravillosa y él podría estar con ella a cada paso del camino. Siempre seguiría demasiado débil para pensar en volver a meterse en un traje de metal e ir corriendo a salvar al mundo de nuevo, pero no estaba preocupado, en absoluto. En caso de que llegara una nueva amenaza en el futuro, muchos héroes nuevos y jóvenes como Peter, Shuri, Carol... estaban más que listos y entrenados para actuar y hacerse cargo de la situación. Sí, Iron Man ya no era necesario, Tony Stark ya no podría ser capaz de ayudar, incluso si lo deseaba, y en cierta manera, eso también era una bendición. Después de todo, su trabajo estaba hecho. Thanos, su pesadilla durante seis años, su obsesión, se había ido. Él mismo lo había hecho desaparecer de la existencia...

Él, Tony Stark, con su corazón y su coraje, los había salvado a TODOS. Incluso sintió regocijo cuando algunos de los Vengadores que dudaron de él en el pasado, como Steve, le dieron la razón y admitieron que debieron hacerle caso mucho antes. El cosmos estaba al fin en paz y Tony Stark finalmente podía descansar tranquilamente con su familia. El universo se lo debía, él lo merecía, esa maravillosa y cálida sensación de tener a su pequeña hija entre sus brazos.

Mientras permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que su esposa había salido de la puerta principal para reunirse con ellos. Pepper tranquilamente se sentó a su lado en el porche, con el pelo pelirrojo suelto enmarañándose a causa de la suave brisa de la primavera, vistiendo vaqueros y una sencilla camisa blanca. Dios, Pepper... Él siempre la vería tan hermosa y tan fuerte. Tan maravillosa. Sólo de pensar que envejecerán juntos, como marido y mujer, hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera deliciosamente. La amaba tanto, tantísimo. La única constante en su vida. Su amada esposa. Tony nunca sería capaz de comprender cómo demonios tuvo la gran suerte de conseguir que ella aceptara casarse con él. Pero lo hizo, incluso accedió a tener un hijo con él, aceptó que ambos se convirtiesen en padres de esta hermosa criatura que habían creado entre los dos, con el inmenso poder de su amor. Y él se lo agradecería siempre. Durante toda su vida, todo ese amor que recibía diariamente de las dos.

\- Ey, cariño.- dijo amablemente su esposa mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente su mano buena, la izquierda.

\- Ey, Pep.- respondió Tony, sonriendo hacia ella. Sus ojos castaños llenos de luz y amor.

Ambos se contemplaron amorosamente a los ojos por unos instantes, hasta que la voz de su pequeña los sobresaltó.

\- ¡Mami! - Morgan se dirigió hacia Pepper, levantando sus cabecita para verla mejor.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando ahí tan ensimismado? - Le preguntó Pepper Stark a su esposo. - Estabas tan fascinado mirando al lago, que ni siquiera me has oído llegar.

Tony se limitó a sonreírle y miró largo rato en sus ojos azules llenos de amor.

\- Pepper, ¿te conté que cuando viaje en el tiempo a 1970 para recuperar la gema del espacio, me encontré con mi padre y lo único que conseguí balbucear delante de él fue que mi nombre era Howard Potts?

Pepper se echó a reír con ganas, luego se puso la mano en la boca para intentar recuperar la compostura. - ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Oh Dios mío, Tony! - Después siguió picándolo en tono de broma, juguetona. - Entonces… ¿Querrías que nos cambiáramos el apellido? Porque… Podríamos ser los Potts, a partir de ahora, ya que parece que te gusta y lleva en tu mente un tiempo... - Rió de nuevo.

\- Bueno, tengo que admitir que suena muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, señorita Potts, realmente no me importaría. ¿Tú qué dices, Morguna? ¿Quieres ser una Potts?

Le preguntó moviendo las cejas graciosamente mientras su hija se removía en su regazo para conseguir un asiento aún más cómodo entre sus piernas, dejando que sus pequeños brazos se elevaran en el aire en un gracioso gesto.

\- ¡Pero es que yo soy una Stark! Y me encanta que todos seamos Stark. Suena genial, ya estoy acostumbrada y no quiero cambiarlo, Mami...

Pepper y Tony sonrieron a su pequeñuela divertidos.

\- Está bien, está bien, señorita Stark... Mi pequeña bestezuela… - respondió Tony divertido. - Era sólo una sugerencia…

El ingeniero levantó los brazos en gesto de rendición.

\- Además - Pepper agregó inmediatamente. - Sería una pesadilla para los negocios cambiar el nombre de nuestra compañía… Todo el mundo nos conoce como Industrias Stark.

La Jefa Ejecutiva se rió con ganas, besó a su hija en la mejilla y a Tony en los labios.

Morgan Stark se rió alegremente, regocijada entre sus padres y Tony sonrió ampliamente hacia los dos amores de su vida. Su esposa y su hija. Les esperaban nuevos desafíos, seguramente menos grandiosos, pero igualmente emocionantes.

La increíble aventura de ser padres. La vida era tan diferente ahora, quizá más difícil pero también mucho más gratificante.

Tony y Pepper Stark eran los defensores de la tierra después de todo, y otros mundos también les estarían eternamente agradecidos por haber destruido a Thanos y revertir todas sus malas acciones a lo largo y ancho del universo.

Las nuevas personas nacidas y todos los que habían regresado, llenarían sus vidas de alegría cada día.

Auguraba un gran futuro para la familia Stark, lleno de amor y paz.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**Necesitaba darle un cierre a mi duelo y la preciosa Familia Stark merecía un final feliz, así que se lo he dado. **_

_**A los amores de mi vida: Tony, Pepper y Morgan. Os querré siempre 3000 y os mantendré a salvo y vivos en mi corazón.**_

_**Esta pequeña historia ha nacido del más puro amor. Si a alguno de vosotros, lectores, os ha dado un poco de esperanza y os ha hecho sentir un poco mejor, habrá servido a su propósito.**_

_**Gracias a toda la gente que lee mis historias con entusiasmo y me deja comentarios, me emociona mucho leerlos.**_

_** De verdad que me siento muy honrada de que os guste tanto lo que escribo.**_

_**Muchísimas Gracias a todos, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. ^^**_


End file.
